1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a powder delivery member, and a powder storage container and an image forming apparatus respectively using such powder delivery member.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus of the above type is structured such that, in order to supply developer (powder) from a developer storage container with the developer stored therein to a developing device, using a developer delivery member disposed within the developer storage container, the developer is delivered to a developer discharge port while stirring the developer, thereby supplying the developer to the developing device.